Memoirs of an American Girl
by SaintlyScarlet
Summary: Part 1- Serena & her sister, Mina, move back to Japan for their SR yr of high school after 11 miserable months in America. As the year progresses they find friendship, experience love & loss. The biggest life changes have yet to come though. Adventure too
1. Summary

**A/N**: Soooo, I've decided to try my hand at something besides twilight. I was a huge SM fan when I was younger, so naturally, this was my first choice. First chapter to follow soon!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon. however, the creativity of the story is from my own brain, so unless you're crawling around in there at night scoping things out without my knowledge - don't steal these ideas. Kthanksbi.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**

2 part series: **Memoirs of an American Girl** (part 1 - Senior year; The beginning of the end) / **The Making of a Dynasty** (Part 2 - The clans and the war)

Serena Tuskino and her sister, Mina, return to Japan for their senior year of High School after 11 miserable months in America. All seems to go well as the year progresses. The girls make new friends, rekindle old friendships, some of them learn to love and others learn to let it go.

But chaos is upon them and as the year goes on it's evident things are becoming more and more dangerous. As the earth falls victim to numerous natural disasters a clan arises to stake their claim over heads of governments. Officials and royal families are taken out and the world goes to war with themselves.

All the while Serena and her friends must come to grips with the idea that the world they once knew is over and that the drama's they once shared are now miniscule to the new issues they face; while also learning that friends they thought they knew aren't who they said they were and the people that always promised to protect them aren't there to do so.

While their former reality comes to an end, the girls are stuck with the decision to either fight for their freedom and the freedom of those around them or succumb to the new world order. As the girls learn to stand up and protect themselves and those they love, they learn a different form of value for the word family and friendship. They also learn the value of responsibility and hardship that was lost to the newer generation of the technological age. Now, as the girls work to rebuild their lives from the ground up one of them is faced with a greater responsibility than she could have ever imagined.

But first... Serena has to pass math...

* * *

**Check back soon for first chapter!**


	2. Ch 1  The Arrival

**A/N:** I do not have a Beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, please let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters, however the creativity of this story does belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes. Thanks!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena just stared at the White building in front of her. She was internally struggling because the realization that she would no longer be going home to see her family each night had struck her as she'd stepped out of the cab. Fourteen months ago her family had moved back to America after four years in Japan. Serena and her sister, Mina, had spent a miserable 11 months in school in the US when they decided they really wanted to finish out high school with their best friends. So after making a suggestion to their parents four weeks ago and following up with a lot of ass-kissing, they had officially transfered back to Juban high and left America for Tokyo.

Yet, while most teen girls would love to be able to be on their own and have the freedom that she felt in that moment, Serena was terrified as she stood there and absorbed the view of the building in front of her. She tilted her head to one side to see if maybe it would change colors. Her mind was running so wild that she half expected it to follow through and turn blue.

This building, The Duplex Tower, in Azabu-Juban Japan was her new home. Somehow she simply couldn't comprehend this, but the comments from passer-bye's forced her to. So, finally, she sighed and made her way across the sidewalk trying to dodge onlookers and not lose her suitcases in the process.

_Thank goodness mom had insisted I get new luggage._

She had two massive suitcases, a smaller carry on that she could attach to the larger one (if not she'd have needed three arms she mentally joked, not that she wasn't causing enough stares as is - hello, a leggy blonde chic amidst a sea of opaque locks) and a duffle bag in the form of her yellow dooney and burke. Her brown Todds purse fell off her shoulder as she struggled to get her bags through the door, the door man looking at her as if she were a helpless alien.

_Technically I guess I am, however I went through the excruciating paper work that should void me from such looks. _she thought cocking an eyebrow at him before continuing...

She walked up to what she assumed to be the bell hop are or reception desk and peered over it to find a petite woman. "Hello, I'm supposed to be meeting Ms Sapori to get the key to my apartment?"

Stare.

_What, am I speaking another language? Oh wait..._

Serena repeated her former request in japanese and was greeted with a nod and a smile. Apparently, she _was_ speaking another language. The receptionist got up from her desk and stuck her head around the corner. Immediately a woman in a beautiful purple aline dress rounded the corner. The embroidery around the scoop neck was more fitting for a night to the opera than a meeting with a teenage girl to grant her access to her new apartment.

"Ms. Tuskino, glad to see you've made it safely to Japan. I trust you didn't have any problems with your luggage at the airport?" Ms. Sapori looked down at the amount of luggage with a slight hint of shock on her face.

"Yes, um, everything went smoothly." Serena nodded.

She looked around Serena as if perhaps someone might be hiding behind the luggage.

"Isn't there supposed to be another young woman?" She asked nonchalantly.

Serena looked at her confused, "Oh! My sister, she'll be arriving later this week."

Mina hadn't gotten her paper work done in time, so she'd had to change her flight. She was always a little flaky like that. Not that Serena couldn't be flaky, She just chose to save her flakiness for math homework rather than continental relocations.

The woman nodded in understanding and started off towards the elevator. A man standing to her right quickly came up to help with some of Serena's luggage and followed behind her. Once they were in the elevator (as well as the mountain of luggage), Ms. Sapori hit 9.

"I spoke to your mother during your flight. She has been in contact with the company you ordered your decor from and she said they should be here this afternoon around 3."

She smiled and Serena sent her another nod, surprised at how fluent her english was.

"The apartment has been cleaned, we'll make sure it meets your needs and I'll get your final signature on it."

"Yes, my mom said you sent her a copy, she read it and is in agreement with everything." Serena said as she followed Ms. Sapori out of the elevator, yanking her luggage along. The hallway was so clean and the ceilings were high. She had expected it to be small, because everything in Japan seemed to be more compact. Serena found herself in awe over the spacious hallway, and prayed the apartment was equally as spacious.

When Ms. Sapori opened the door the floor sparkled. She held the door for Serena to enter with her bags. Which she disposed of at the end of the small hallway. The living/dining area was perfect. She was thankful her mom had gotten only one couch, otherwise it would have been too crowed with a dining room table (Which, "was necessary for school work since she and Mina didn't have a desk"). The kitchen actually had granite counter tops and there was a spacious balcony, which she and Mina would debate on furniture for that later.

Serena found she couldn't speak. She simply looked back over her shoulder at the two beings and then went into the larger bedroom to the left side of the apartment.

_score!_

It was perfect and since she was the first to arrive she mentally called dibs. She could imagine exactly where everything would go. Her bed and side tables against one wall, vanity on the opposite beside the windows. The tall dresser beside the exit to the second balcony and armoire facing it beside the bedroom entrance. To the left was two doors, one to a "closet" (thank goodness for the armoire), the other lead to a powder room, bathroom and toilet closet. When Serena came back into the living room Ms Sapori had the paperwork on the kitchen counter.

"So what do you think?" She said with a smile, already having guessed Serena's answer.

"It's perfect" she said raising both eyebrows.

After Serena signed the paperwork for Ms Sapori to fax to her parents for an additional signature, she got the keys to the mail box, the apartment, the entrance code to the building and a list of amenities. Before long Ms Sapori and her right hand man left and Serena twiddled her thumbs in the quiet apartment. She couldn't unpack until the hangers got here and the girls were still in school.

She put away some of her toiletries and decided that she could at least take a shower and freshen up. She grabbed the towel out of her bag while secretly thanking her mother. However, after the shower she mentally kicked myself because that just made her even more tired. Jet lag was setting in.

She looked in the mirror, "What in the world are you doing?"

Her blue-green eyes stared back, almost ignoring her question. She dried her hair and put on lotion, mentally noting she needed to pick up a few new shishedo products.

After she was done getting ready, she spent time on the balcony looking at the streets below people watching. She'd missed Japan and the underlying happiness of being back was finally starting to bubble up. She could do this, she could live on her own and not fail high school in the process... she hoped.

When the knock on the door finally came it startled her. Serena looked at her watch, 2:45.

The movers were early. She let them in and tried to stay out of their way. They didn't take much time at all and were gracious enough to put together the table and hers and Mina's beds. Though they left all the smaller items their mother had bought for her to deal with. Torture.

_She could have at least come to help with all THIS sort of crap_.

Serena spent two hours putting away odds and ends, before deciding Mina could help with the rest. It was dinner time anyhow, which she was enlightened to by her stomach finally giving in to numerous growls. Trading her juicy sweat suit for lightly Faded skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, brown gladiator sandals and her matching brown todds bag, she put her blonde hair messily in a hair tie at the nap of her neck and locked the front door on her way out.

She knew the area was good for eating and shopping, her family hadn't lived far from the area so she'd spent a lot of time there.

_Maybe I should go to the Crown? Maybe the girls will be there? Ugh, mom would kill me if I spent my entire weeks allowance in one night._

Her mom had sent a care package out a few days before Serena left that was set to arrive the following day. Serena also decided she was too tired to entertain the girls so soon, they will want to spend at least 2 to 3 hours catching up. So she headed towards the super market to pick up the necessary perishables such as bread, veggies and fruits.

As she rounded the corner she was met by something short of a brick wall, crashing into it at such a force that it sent her flying backwards onto her butt.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Came a husky and handsome voice as a hand extended in front of her.

Serena's head snapped up, she knew that voice, "Andrew?"

"Serena?" A smile spread across Andrew's face, his dimples peaking out on either side. He helped Serena to stand and she brushed herself off, "I should have guessed. Only you could crash into people as if you were imitating a head on collision." He cocked an eyebrow.

Serena rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very funny."

"Oh, come here!" Andrew said pulling her into a big bear hug. Serena smiled and hugged him back.

"When did you get in?" he said pulling away and putting a hand in his pocket. He noted the circles under Serena's eyes.

"Today," she replied.

"Whoa, I guess I should be saying hello Jet lag." Andrew joked. He thought back to when the girls had gone on a vacation to South America a few years ago. They'd barely slept the whole time and when they first got home, they kept forgetting things.

"Ha. ha. I promise I'll remember this tomorrow. I'm not as bad as Mina, you know."

"Speaking of, where is she?" Andrew looked around.

"She didn't get her paper work in on time so she'll be a few days late." Serena shook her head and sighed.

Andrew laughed, "Sounds like her." He looked Serena over, She'd lost weight and grown at least two inches. She was beautiful, her hair shiny and her smile radiant despite her obvious exhaustion. She wasn't the same 14 year old he met four years ago, she was growing into a woman.

"So where are you off to?" He asked after a moment.

"I was just heading over to the market to get dinner." Serena said nodding her head in the direction of the grocer.

"Andrew, Lets go!" called a voice across the street. Serena and Andrew both turned, but Serena's eyes were too blurry to see that far. She rubbed them trying to make them better.

"right..." Andrew waved and turned back to Serena. "Have to get going, we should all get together when Mina gets in? Do dinner with the girls?"

"That sounds great." Serena smiled, excited to get back to something relatively "normal".

"Okay then, have a good night Serena, get some rest!" Andrew said as he started off across the street trying to beat the little back lit running man before he disappeared.

Serena smiled off after him before heading off towards the market again. She was starting to feel relaxed about being back in Japan, even if she were on her own. Seeing a familiar face had helped and she realized everything was going to be okay.

She yawned just then. She could not wait to crawl into her bed and finally get some sleep. The 16 hour flight was beginning to seem feel like she hadn't slept for months.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, Please review!**


	3. Ch 2 Ill Regarded Salutations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters, however all the other creative aspect of this story belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** I'm going to be honest, I was a little freaked out about the events in Japan that occured after I posted the summary to this story. I considered changing it out of respect for those who lost their lives this past week, but as it stands I will continue with it as planned. As things progress, if it becomes too hard to write or too much to bare I may change the Summary slightly. It's really hard to believe that I have actually been to some of the coastal towns utterly devastated by the Tsunami and earthquake. My thoughts and prayers are with Japan and their families during this difficult time. 3

Also, I'm really excited about the response I'm already getting for this story! Thank you and I hope you all continue to enjoy and read it. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. That said, here's chapter 2 - have fun!

* * *

**Ill-Regarded Salutations**

"Seeeereeeenaaaaaa!" Came a shrill voice through the phone.

Serena squinted her eyes at the ringing inside her head and sat up in bed. "Hey Lena, what's up?"

"You're here? I just ran into Andrew! He said he saw you two days ago in Juban Square!" She was... _angry?_

"Yeah Lena, sorry I haven't called yet, I've pretty much slept since I saw him."

Serena remember her dinner was still sitting on the counter, untouched, from the first night she got back. She hadn't had the strength to eat, the exhaustion being so overwhelming. For the past day and 1/2 she'd only gotten up for the bathroom and water. Vaguely she also remembered having thrown up, conceding to herself that she might have caught a viral bug on the flight.

"Well, Rae and I are heading to see you. So you may want to make yourself presentable!"

Serena sighed and looked at her clock, the girls had just gotten out of school not long ago, "Okay. When?"

"now."

Serena perked up and her eyes went wide. "NOW?"

"Um hm, we just left the shrine."

"Crap Lena, thanks for the notice!" Serena sang sarcastically.

She stumbled out of the bed and landed on her knees. Lena's laughter rang through the ear piece before Serena could snap her phone shut as she sprinted to the shower.

She got ready in record time and had just finished blow drying her hair when the door bell rang. Sliding her robe on and tying it, she stuffed her feet in the slippers by her bed in one swift motion.

"Coming." she called out as she slide towards the front door 'risky business' style and pulled it open quickly.

"It's about time!" Rae huffed. She wanted to be mad at Serena for not calling them as soon as she landed, but she just couldn't be. She'd missed her far too much. Which was evident as she dove through the door, reaching her before Lena could.

Serena laughed at her enthusiasm.

"We've missed you sooooo much!" Lena exclaimed, finally receiving a hug of her own.

Serena smiled. "We missed you guys too!"

"Speaking of 'we'..." Rae peered around the apartment.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow."

They all laughed and walked into the apartment as Serena headed for the kitchen to throw away her untouched meal. There was a slight smell of it in the air and it was making her nauseated.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Lena said walking around the apartment.

"Yeah, I think my parents kind of outdid themselves on this one," Serena chuckled and shook her head as she walked back into the living room. She figured it was because it was her and Mina's Sr year and perhaps it was supposed to be some sort of 'gift'.

Rae opened the door to the balcony and disappeared out side.

"Yah think?" Lena said inspecting the furniture, "Everything is so... sparkly."

"So how long before you're ready?" Rae asked from the doorway. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and was irritated Serena wasn't _already_ ready.

Serena rolled her eyes, "let me changed."

Serena made her way to her room as Lena laughed before Rae shot her a death glare, abruptly cutting her off.

"Geez, someone's pmsing."

Serena blanched and snickered at Lena's remark as she pulled a pair of dark denim AG jeans out of her dresser and grabbed a white v-neck shirt. She quickly dressed and put on her grey all star sneakers, grabbing a grey matching sweater out of her closet. Afterwards, she tossed all the content from her todds bag to her mustard yellow messenger bag and threw it over her head and shoulder.

"Done." She called out looking at her watch, exactly five minutes.

Rae huffed and Lena chuckled again as Serena rounded the corner with an obvious smirk on her face.

"So... where to now?" Serena cocked an eyebrow.

Rae and Lena looked at each other and then back at Serena.

"Ami," They all three said at once.

So, decision made the girls gracefully slid out the front door and Serena turned to lock up her _sparkly_ new apartment. She was happy to venture out for the first time in two days - actually_ giddy_ to go somewhere. Once they were on the street she took in a deep breath. In Tokyo, the air is like any other city - there's smog to spare, but Serena didn't care. For her, it was a breath of fresh air because for the first time in 14 months it felt like she was finally home.

The girls made it to the Crown in record time to find Ami saving a corner booth. All four girls were laughing and stirring up chatter in the restaurant within minutes.

"What's all this racket over here?" Andrew huffed sarcastically. He casually strode up and slid in beside Lena, who blushed in response.

Serena noted the change of color in Lena's face and furrowed her brow curiously.

"Hi Andrew, what are you up to?" Asked Ami.

"Nothing really, Just waiting for Darien." he sighed, "We're supposed to have an early dinner this evening."

"Darien?" Serena asked, taking her drink from the waitress and silently thanking her.

"Oh I didn't realize he was back already?" Rae said sucking down her coke in one smooth motion, handing it back to the waitress before she'd even left the table.

Andrew nodded, "Two days ago."

"Who's Darien?" Serena asked again, a little louder this time.

"Andrew's brother," Rae and Lena replied in sync. They looked at each other and smiled, _jinx_.

"He just graduated from University in America," Andrew finished.

"Oh wow, what did he go for?" Serena asked nonchalantly. If this guy was even remotely as cute as Andrew, she couldn't wait to meet him.

"Medical school. He just Graduated from Harvard. Now he's working on residency at Tokyo Medical University Hospital after completely a five month teaching program at Duke Medical Center. He wants to be a Neurosurgeon."

"Wow, Andrew. When you said graduated I though... maybe undergrad at some party school, not genius at a pretentious level." Serena squeaked in shock.

Everyone else laughed.

Just then Andrew's phone rang and he stood to take his call outside, "excuse me."

The girls picked up their conversation from before and it eventually led them through every possible topic. Summer, Love, school, boys, pop-stars, the works. Andrew never came back, so they assumed that he had met up with Darien. After dinner everyone decided to call it a night; Serena yawning four times in a row confirmed it.

They all said their goodbyes after they made plans to meet at Serena's apartment the following day around noon to see Mina when she got in. Serena loved her friends, but she was grateful she'd waited to see them. The conversation was more enjoyable coherent and conscious. Especially _four hours_ of it.

As she began walking towards her apartment she realized how much the sky had darkened. She knew the Juban area was fairly safe, but she still didn't like being out alone and not having someone at home to expect her there.

Two blocks from The Duplex Tower Serena stood waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street. That was until she noticed the shadow of a man lurking just outside of the lamp post. She made a split decision and stepped off the curb deciding to jay walk quickly to the other side. She was almost to the curb when a speeding car came out of nowhere, she heard the screeching tires as they made a right hand turn into her lane. She gasped at the sound, her hair swirling up around her face as she spun around just in time to see the headlights coming at her.

"no..." she whispered, unable to react to the coming danger.

Two hands shot out of nowhere and pulled her up over the curb and into the opposing wall of a building before, both, Serena and the man sank to the ground.

Serena stared at where the race car had just been in shock. The Shadow on the other side of the street no longer there.

"_What_ were you thinking?" An angry voice said in her ear as the man sat her up and jumped to his feet, brushing off his expensive looking pants.

Serena looked up, brushing her hair out of her face, "I...I..." What was she supposed to say?

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

He yanked her to her feet and her knees wobbled. She forced herself to stay up right and squinted her eyes to see the man as he picked up his brief case. His profile was beautiful - his nose perfect against the opaque backdrop, his full pink lips glistening in the the light of the street lamp, the contrast the shadows made on his jawline against is neck... and his full dark hair hung just right over his features. When she didn't answer he looked up to make sure she was even still there. As their gaze met his eyes widened, mirroring her own.

_The man from the airport. _Serena thought.

_The girl from my flight._ He thought in sequence.

When she had been boarding her flight from America he had helped her because he said they " might not get home before christmas if he didn't, seeing as she felt the need to haul half a continent with her."

She glared at him. "You," she replied breathily and huffed. "No one _asked_ you to save me."

"Great." He rolled his eyes, "I'll remember that next time." He held out his hands gesturing for her to walk.

"What is your problem?" she snapped, bawling her first by her sides and stomping her foot. _**Real**__ mature Serena._

"How is someone like you such a train wreck?" he snapped back.

He sighed and put his hand to his head, reminding himself that this girl hadn't caused his long miserable day. He'd not been able to get off work when he was supposed to, having to work 36 hours straight.

Serena was hurt, she might be a lot of things, but train wreck wasn't one of them. Stubborn, yeah; selfish, yeah; spoiled, yeah; too loving, yeah; naive, yeah; immature, yes; train wreck, _NO._

She bit her lip and glared at the man while he tried to pull himself together.

"Do me a favor.." Serena started, "_Don't_, do me anymore favors." She turned on her heel and started off down the street leaving the man standing there and when she reached the end of the next block she started off in a sprint towards her apartment building as the anger boiled in her veins.

Not realizing the man had started after her, but giving up when she'd started running thinking she was trying to get away from him.

The following morning, a Saturday, Serena woke up to a buzzing sound. She glanced at her clock and then brushed it off, thinking it was her phone and rolled back over. Mina wasn't due for another three hours. She was just starting to fall asleep when the same sound brought her back out of her dream state.

"What the hell is that?" She growled, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

She clamored out of bed and checked her alarm on her side table, then checked her phone. Her apartment was freezing for some reason and the goose flesh rose on her bare legs.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"What. the. FUCK." Serena pulled at her hair from the roots. Wincing at the pain in her right elbow. It had gotten scraped pretty badly from getting throw into a wall by Mr. Dick-wad the night before.

_yes, but mister dick-wad saved your life. Remember? _

Great, _now_ her conscious wanted to play sides. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of her dresser and threw them on, slipping her feet into her slippers as she did. She walked into the living room and leaned over a few of the boxes labeled 'Mina' to see if maybe she had an alarm in one of them that could be going off.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_No, that's not coming from a box_.

Serena looked around, completely baffled. It's 7 AM on a saturday and she's getting "_buzz. buzz. buzzed_" by some inanimate object with no heart.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena stomped back into her room.

Buuzzzzzzz.

Her attention snapped in the direction of her messenger back. She narrowed her eyes and walked over, dumping the entire contents of the bag onto the floor. She was sifting through the mess when she noticed _it._

_A pager! A _PAGER_ is what's causing all that damn racket?_

"Wait... I don't have a pager..." Serena stated to herself and shook her head simultaneously.

She eyed the object in her hand, cocking an eyebrow before turning it over to read the bottom under the clip, _if lost please return to TMU hospital. _It was accompanied by an address.

"Asssshole", She hissed jumping to her feet.

His pager must have slipped off his waist and into her bag when he...

_Okay, okay_, _when he 'saved' me._

In her mind though, that didn't make up for waking her up at 7 am the next morning. No, in her mind, It was official, he was determined to annoy the hell out of her.

She stood and put the pager on her nightstand on her way to the washroom. Clearly she was going to have to make a pit stop on the way to get Mina from the airport.

After rinsing off Serena turned on her curling iron and went to turn off the air. Dressing in pink diesel boy shorts and a matching cotton bra, she then picked up her ipod and plugged it into the alarm on her beside table.

Sour Cherry by The Kills started to fill the air immediately changing Serena's mood as she started dancing around her room to the music.

She went back into the bathroom and picked up her brush to lip-sync the words while air guitaring her legs. For three minutes it seemed like her day might turn round... until she slipped on a wet spot and ass planted on the floor, sliding straight up until she was straddling the toilet with her legs.

"owwwwwwwww," She cried as she laid on her back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "That's really going to hurt tomorrow."

_Stupid hot pager carrying perpetual dick-wads._

After all... she would have been sleeping right then instead of practically saddle riding her toilet if it hadn't been for him.

* * *

***hides*** I know, I know! Quite a little tease at the end, but I promise that this is to ensure the next chapter is packed full of Serena/Dick-wad interaction :D. Until next time...


	4. Ch 3 Karma Dues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters, however all the other creative aspect of this story belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** There's some sort of major glitch right now going on with FFN updates. Took me a few days to figure out how to post a new chapter because I kept getting error2. If anyone else is having problems and needs to know how to by pass the error, email me. Hopefully all of my corrections to the story in edit/preview have stuck. This is a fairly long chapter btw!

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Wow, the views on this story are fantastic! So happy to see so many people at least checking it out. Thank you for that! Again, I'd like to say my thoughts and prayers are with those who have been affected by the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Words cannot explain the ache in my heart for those who have lost loved ones or who's loved ones are still missing.

This chapter was a little harder to write. I wanted to put in a little bit of back story about what happened during Serena's 14 months in America. So in order to do that I had to split this chapter into two parts - So this is part one. For those of you who need a warning: this chapter touches slightly on some disordered eating.

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Karma Dues**

45 minutes later and after a lot of effort, Serena had managed to fight her cowlicks and get her bangs to stay put. She'd curled her locks with hot curlers and side parted her bangs before pulling her hair it into a low pony tail that hung over one shoulder.

She threw on a flowing lavender skirt that ended two inches above the knee, and a vintage sleeveless navy and white striped scoop-neck top. She slipped on vintage red flats as she tucked in the shirt and zipped the skirt shut in the back.

Opening her armoire she debated what kind of sweater to wear. A white cardigan won the battle. It was September, so it was still quite warm, but it was always a little cool in the airport. Grabbing a vintage red purse that matched her shoes and picking all of her things up off the floor, Serena grabbed the pager off the side table and she slipped it into her pocket.

She checked her phone one last time and sent Mina a message saying she had to make a pit stop on the way to get her. Then she sauntered into the elevator, checking her watch. 8:20. Had she ever seen 8:20 on a saturday morning before? She pressed lobby and waited as the metal box descended.

_I cannot believe I'm doing this. It's his fault. Maybe I should just throw it away. It's not like they wouldn't give him a new one._

Serena huffed over her internal ramblings as the doors elevator doors slid open. One word rang in her head loud and clear. _Karma._ Regardless of Dick-wad's pernicious words, with her luck the karma bus would be chasing her the rest of her natural born life if she didn't at least return the pager to the hospital.

As she made her way through the lobby and into the street, she was surprised to see how busy it was on a saturday morning. She waved down a cab and climbed in as she gave the driver the name of the hospital.

Rolling down her window she took in the city, it's vast buildings, the sounds of hustle and bustle, the architecture, and the couple here and there that were laughing at photos as they took them.

_Must be nice._

Serena thought as her mind wandered back to her one and only boyfriend, a guy she'd met upon moving back to America, Michael Diamond. When she thinks boyfriend, she's using the term loosely.

He was a football player at the school she'd gone to. He'd seemed like any one of these guys the cab passed; Fun, loving, endearing. Yeah well, that didn't last very long. He'd talked her into bed and right out of it. Only to turn around and tell the whole school. This lead her to believe guys just simply weren't worth it.

The saddest part was that he'd constantly call her and she'd run back to him. Thinking he was King and that she'd never amount to anything more than his peasant - but as long as he wanted her, that was good enough.

Manipulation can really consume a persons heart like the plague. She'd gone through every emotion in the spectrum; a major player being lack of control. Which lead her to not eating and being depression.

She'd also let Michael get her into trouble for sneaking out, drinking underage and even doing drugs. Which she all agreed to in a desperate attempt to be accepted by him and his peers.

Deep down, she knew her struggles over the past 14 months had probably had something to do with the reason her parents had agreed to let her and Mina come back. They had only agreed to the move, though, after Serena acknowledge she should probably seek counseling.

So, After four weeks of therapy, in all sense of the word _lying_ her way to 'improvement'. She'd gotten the okay from her therapist that she was well enough to take on the responsibility of living on her own. The therapist had also stated that being somewhere familiar could only benefit Serena.

_That _was the moment when Serena realize the therapist wasn't a fool, but all words and conversations aside - this move was definitely what would put Serena back on track and she knew that as well as the therapist. Already, she was feeling a sense of control creeping back into her life, perhaps that's what had scared her the first day as she'd stared at The Duplex Tower.

In a bid to protect her, her parent's made her delete her facebook account, delete her email address and changed her cell number so that Michael couldn't contact her. Serena hadn't fought them on it. More than anything, she just wanted to be the innocent 17 year old that she'd been when first moving back to America.

No matter how much she tried though, she wasn't that girl, So she had to come to terms with the changes and accept them while moving forward. Not to mention, pay back her _Karma_ dues...

Which pulled her back to reality as the cab pulled up in front of a large building on Nishishinjuku. Serena leaned over the front seat of the cab and paid the driver in cash. Then she stepped out onto the sidewalk and shut the door, staring at the hospital entrance.

The fact that she was returning something to someone who had offended her on more than one occasion. (_but he saved you on one of those occasions, so those marks don't count)._ Proved to her that she was making amends with herself. She also couldn't bring herself to believe that she was naturally _that_ terrified of the Karma bus. So there had to be another reason.

She gracefully glide up to the doors, putting on her best grown up face and walked into the lobby. Right smack in the middle of the room was a large circular counter that she assumed was reception. She walked over to it as a nurse walked behind the counter.

"Excuse me..." Serena began.

"Sorry no time, dear, We're completely understaffed right now." The woman grabbed a chart and stared at intently while skipping off around the corner.

Serena looked around, the emergency room was full. She turned back to the desk to look for a scrap piece of paper, deciding she'd just leave a note and the pager on the desk. As she looked over all the white sheets, though, she realized she'd get in a hell of a lot of trouble if she happened to choose something rather important to write on.

_Poor trees._ She pitied the minion that had to organize all that crap.

When two more nurses came and went, not even acknowledging her presences, Serena got impatient.

She headed down the hall directly behind the reception in a bid to find the security station and just drop it off there. As she made her way down the maze of hallways she tried to keep track of where she'd come from.

After two turns to the left and one to the right... or was it two? She stood in the middle of a hallway. She was so lost. The hustle and bustle around her was so extreme no one even seemed to notice her.

Suddenly, there was a large banging sound as two swinging doors opened from the opposite end of the hallway.

"A train derailed over the Nakano.." An english man dressed in scrubs pulled his mask off his face as he talked, "there's numerous injuries, we've had to start transfering patients who aren't critically injured to neighboring hospitals."

Serena jumped out of the way as they whizzed past her. She heard what they were saying, but she couldn't take her eyes off the lady on the gurney. The woman was tubed with massive amounts of gauze over her head and her leg was broken, sliced open to the bone. She gaped at the sight of the blood and the bone.

In that moment she realized the chaotic frenzy around her, having been so caught up in her thoughts before that she hadn't noticed. Serena turned to leave as clearly this wasn't the time to return something as small as a pager.

She was just about to make a dash for the reception area when someone grabbed her arm, "miss... please, I need help."

"I'm sorry?" Serena turned to see a man standing there holding a blood soaked towel to his head. She looked down to see his other bloody hand covering her arm.

"I think my head is bleeding a little?"

"I'm sorry, I don't work here, I can't help you." She shook her head swallowing back the vomit in her throat before repeating her sentence in Japanese.

"I think.. I think It's just a little scratch, but could you take a look?" The man pulled the towel off his head to reveal a slab of his scalp ripped away from it's usual place, his skull oozing blood.

Serena gasped, Shaking violently before she yanked her arm free from his grasp and ran. Slipping as she went, she grabbed onto anything that would hold her up right as she clamored down the hall and through the double doors that the doctors had gone into.

She skid and rounded another corner, flying into someone so hard she ricochet off of them and tumbled towards the wall. Arms shot out and around her as she hit the floor, taking the other person with her.

As her cheek connected with the floor, Serena wheezed and started trying to crawl away.

"No, no, let me go, let me go," she mumbled incoherently.

Her eyes glazed were over. All she could see was that guy's hand gripping her arm as he showed her his skull.

"You again? What the _hell _are you doing back here?" The voice was angry.

"No, stop." Serena pushed her violently shaking hands against the broad chest in front of her, hitting it repeatedly. The arms around her strained, not letting her go.

"Hey! hey, look at me." The concern shown through in his voice as the man tried to get Serena to stop moving so he could get a good look at her eyes.

"No." she choked as tears filled her blue orbs, blurring her vision further. Her eyes only seeing the newly defined red streaks on the mans lab coat.

"She's in shock." A nervous female nurse stated between pants. "I chased after her as fast as I could."

"What _happened_?" He growled as Serena continued to try to push him away.

"Get off of me," she cried.

"There was a victim, he is in shock himself. He _drove_ to the hospital with half is scalp hanging off the side of his head. He thought she worked here!"

Suddenly everything froze. Serena Calmed, as the man looked down at her. He caught her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. The moments ticked by as they stared at each other. Serena tried to get her body to quit shaking, but it wouldn't comply.

As it registered that Mr. Dick-wad - or should she say Dr. Dick-wad? - was the unlucky souvenir she'd carried to the floor, she blinked at him.

"I... I ... I just... I just wanted to drop... off the pager and leave." She sobbed looking down at her hands as they began to shake again.

The man raised his eyebrows in understanding. She had his missing pager, though he was baffled as to how that could have happened.

He pulled her close to him, "Shhhhh."

"I... I didn't mean to get ... in the way." She whispered through the tightness that continued to squeeze her chest.

"Doctor, perhaps we should get her out of the hallway." The woman spoke again. This time much more sure of herself as she recovered her own composure.

The man nodded and in one swift motion Serena was off the floor, cradled in his arms. As he walked, the man contemplated how this could happen. He felt horrible. She was just trying to do something right for once and instead she'd gotten a lot more than she'd bargained for.

The nurse opened a door as the man walked into one of the on-call rooms. Seeing how busy they were, it would be the quietest place for the time being. He sat Serena down on one of the cots.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

He reached out and brushed a hand over the top of her head as she leaned over herself, hugging her stomach as if to keep her insides intact. Eventually she nodded, not speaking.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

The man sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his own hair, pulling on it.

"I can't help you if you don't talk."

Serena lifted her head to look around the room. In the corner she read 'water closet' in japanese on a door. She put her head back down for a minute. Inhaling and Exhaling slowly to try and calm herself and find her strength.

As she did this Dr Dick-wad grabbed a chair and slid it over until it was positioned in front of Serena before sitting in it.

"You sure do know how to cause a scene, you know." He shook his head as he spoke, but Serena could sense the amusement in his voice.

She tilted her head up to glare at him.

"You _would_ say something like that." She mumbled.

He studied her face intently as she adverted her eyes, feeling uneasy by his stare.

"You're rather pale, do you mind if I take your vitals?"

"Yes." Serena huffed, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, if you'll recall, you just went into shock." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "... and I'm fairly certain you may have hit your head on the floor." He brushed a finger over her cheek where it was slightly discolored. Serena winced in pain and swatted his hand away.

"Oh aren't you just Mr Nice Guy?" Serena brought herself upright.

_Why is this guy so pretty? Geez._

"Actually, I am." He smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"That's a little egotistical isn't it?"

"Just because you've happen to catch me on off days, does not mean I'm generally a bad person."

"No, I don't think you're a bad person, just a self righteous pain in the ass." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you always so quick to jump to conclusions?" This time he was smirking. He was _enjoying_ this childish banter.

"You know, for not knowing you I sure have managed to rack up a lot of physical and emotional bruises over the past couple days!" She snapped.

Serena felt the tears well up in her eyes, she swallowed back the vomit still threatening to engulf her airway. The beautiful man's features immediately softened.

"Look, I just want to help you."

He leaned forward to touch her knee and hesitated before pulling his hand back to run it through his hair again. He wondered what she meant by physical bruises and then he remember seeing the scrap on her elbow when she'd been struggling with him on the floor in the hallway.

_the wall from last night. H_e thought to himself.

"What's your name?" He asked eyeing her cheek.

"Serena."

He furrowed his brow as if questioning something before recovering so that Serena could no longer read him. That's when she noticed for the first time that he looked rather tired.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough. Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. You have a whole hospital full of gaping wounds right now. _I_ _don't need help_." She finally answered, holding her hands open in defeat.

There was most definitely a double meaning behind that statement and they both caught it. After several seconds of a staring contest, she attempted to stand. Her knees where shaky and Dr Beautiful Dick-wad reached out a hand to help her, but she gestured a hand for him to stop.

"I can do this on my own."

He just nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and watching her as she slowly walked over to the restroom. Once she was walking, he stood to follow behind her.

"Don't lock it, just... just incase anything happens."

Serena turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I can already tell you what's going to happen Dr Dick-wad. I'm going to go in this bathroom and throw up the contents of my meager breakfast, being quite proud of myself for having kept it down this long. Then I'm going to give you back your pager that stowed away in my messenger bag overnight and leave this god-forsaken hospital and never come back."

He blanched at her.

"Did you just call me Dr Dick-wad?"

Serena closed the door in his face. She took the four steps to the toilet and shoved her fingers down her throat.

Finally she had the release she needed, finally she was in control again.

* * *

**A/N:** hmmmmmm, Serena's going through some serious personal struggles right now. However, she hasn't lost her sense of humor - I'm kind of becoming a fan of the nickname Dr Dick-wad... What about you? Review and let me know!


	5. CH 4 Realizations & Reasonings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters, however all the other creative aspect of this story belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So sorry I'm a couple days late this week! Unfortunately, April is going to be a busy month for me so I'm going to have to ask for you all to bear with me. Seeing as I'm almost caught up to the amount of chapters I'd written before starting to post this story I'm going to have to write as I go. With the amount of activities I have this month, that may mean a little more than 7 days in between chapters. However, if that's the case I will try to give you a heads up.

As always, the views on this story are fantastic! I'm very happy with the response thus far. I'd like to give shout outs to Brizzy, Stephumz, moon86, , scooby-blues, Angel313, gossamer memories, & Shantie1984 for their Reviews on MoaAG thus far. All of your words and support give me the confidence, inspiration and the determination to continue with MoaAG. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm truly hoping to continue to do well by you guys and give you something awesome to read!

This chapter is the second half of **Karma Dues**, so if you haven't read that chapter yet, you may want to. It's a pretty short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it :).

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Realizations & Reasonings**

After five minutes, there was a soft rap on the door. Serena got off her knees and flushed the silver handle on the porcelain bowl. After having thrown up, she'd sank to the floor in silent tears. Not knowing why, but consciously knowing all to well why:

She hadn't actually needed to throw up, she probably could have kept everything down considering she had for the 20 minutes or so that had become a living nightmare. Instead, she'd made a decision to force herself to do so in an attempt to gain control over the situation.

_That _was what had make her cry.

She had thought leaving America would make everything better - that it would immediately change things back to how they were _before_ America and it was becoming clear that wasn't the case at all.

_Told you so, _her conscious mocked.

"Fuck you." She mocked back, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Are you alright?" A voice countered. It was evident that Dr Dick-wad thought those words were for him and in some way... they probably were.

Serena washed her hands and splashed her face before wiping it clean. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The doctor stood there with a hand in his pocket and took in Serena's appearance cautiously.

"Feeling any better?" He asked softly.

Serena nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little, um... queasy." She hated lying.

"right." He furrowed his brow. He knew she was lying, but he chose not to press the matter for the time being.

They stood for a moment and stared at each other. Dr Dick-wad's intense gase made Serena fidgety and he took notice. She adverted her eyes as a slight blush crept into her cheeks and the doctor found himself supressing a small smile before clearing his throat.

"Would you mind if I took your vitals now?" He stepped towards her.

"Really, that's not necessary." Serena looked up. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself protectively - as if taking her vitals would expose all her current internal struggles.

"Actually it is."

"You know, I could really just use a bottle of water," She ask leaning on the door frame rubbing her throat; The acid from her stomach making it burn.

Dr Dick-wad looked at her curiously.

Finally he nodded. "Of course, why don't you lay down? I'll be right back."

Serena made her way over to one of the cots as he disappeared out the door of the on-call room.

_Maybe he's not so bad._

She shook her head. _No_. He had said some very rude things to her, regardless of his niceness in this situation.

_Besides, he just feels bad because you had the equivilant of a _Day of the Dead _moment in his hospital._

Serena huffed and closed her eyes to try to clear her head, only to open them right back up. All she could see was that guy with half his scalp missing. She most definitely wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Minutes passed as she waited. It was so hard to keep a clear head with the silence that engulfed the room. She imagined this was what it must be like in prison... they make one sit in a room with themselves and their thoughts to think about all the things they'd done wrong.

_No wonder people kill themselves._

She looked at her watch.

"Shhhiiiit!" Serena jumped up. It was 9:40, Mina's plane was supposed to land in five minutes. She must have been waiting for Dr Dick-wad for 35 minutes at least. Clearly she wasn't a priority.

She looked around the room and couldn't find any paper. She pulled the pager out of her purse and just sat it on the chair she'd been sitting in and opened the door to the on-call room. Peering out she looked for Mr 'tall dark and completely persnickety'. He was no where in sight.

She quickly slipped out the door and down the hallway, keeping her head down - to avoid witnessing anymore grotesque hollywood-horror-film type scenes. After a few corners left and right she finally found a side door that read "Exit" and ran for it not caring if an alarm sounded, but quite relieved when it didn't.

Once she was out on the streets she put her hands together in a silent prayer and looked to the sky.

_Thank you thank you thank you, but don't evveeer do that to me again. I know on some small level I probably deserved that, but I'm working on it, okay?_

After her silent prayer, she hailed a cab.

Enthusiastic over her 'jail' escape, she hoped in the back seat. "Tokyo international airport and step on it!"

Traffic on the other hand meant the cabbie ended up stepping on the break more than the gas though and Mina was waiting for Serena outside by the curb when she arrived.

"Sereeeeena, where have you been? I tried to call y..."

Mina stopped mid sentence while taking in the look on Serena's clearly shaken face, the dried blood on her arm and the bruise on her cheek.

"... are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Serena walked up to her sister to give her a hug and didn't let her go.

"Wow, um, I missed you too?"

Serena chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled away. "I called Lena on the way here, she's going to swing by and pick us up."

"Why?"

"Because I was late and the girls were going to come over to surprise you anyhow."

Mina cocked an eyebrow. She always seemed to sense when there was more to a story.

"There was an accident on the railway today. If you saw the amount of bloody bodies I've seen in the past hour, you'd never get on a train ever again." Serena said staring off towards the parking deck while sitting on one of Mina's luggage bags.

"What happened? You weren't on the train when it happened were you?" Mina said kneeling beside her sister.

Serena shook her head, "No, I wasn't. I'd rather not talk about it." Then she smiled, "I'm just happy you made it safely and that you're here."

"Oh, Serena. Stop, you're gonna make me all sappy."

The girls laughed and hugged each other for a long time before finally sinking all the way to the ground together and drifting off into conversation.

Serena didn't realize until that moment how much she had missed Mina. Sure it had only been a few days, but as they sat there on the concrete talking Serena concluded she wouldn't know what to do in a world without her sister. Silently, she thanked the heavens for being so lucky, despite all the unlucky things that seemed to happen to her.

**Two hours later**, on the first floor of Tokyo Medical University Hospital, Darien walked back into the on-call room exhausted from loosing yet again another patient to extensive trauma caused from the train pile up. He turned around with a bottle in hand to find the cot, where Serena _had been,_ vacant.

Realizing she had obviously left he began to turn and head back to the ER when his eye caught the pager sitting on the edge of the chair. He walked over to pick it up before sitting in the chair and staring at it. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, the headache he was fighting from the lack of caffeine and the current stress he was under was getting the best of him.

As his thoughts traveled back to Serena, Darien sighed. There was something about that girl and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. As much as he wanted to know she was okay, he conceded it was a good thing she'd not waited for his return; Fate had clearly intervened.

This _had_ to be the same Serena his brother often talked about. She was a sight to be held, that much was for sure. As much of a klutz and stubborn pain-in-the-rear as she was (which Andrew had described as endearing qualities that make her who she is), she was undoubtedly beautiful and captivating. However, she was also young; too young.

He suddenly felt bad for how rude he'd been to her on the two other occasions he had ran into her. She no longer seem to be deserving of his harsh words and out-lashings. It was becoming evident she just happened to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time more often than most.

As Darien's thoughts continued one thing became certain though; Darien had to stay away from the American Girl.

Whether he liked the nickname or not, it was best he stay 'Dr Dick-wad'.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, let me know what you think - **Reviews** are always good for the story :)


	6. Ch 5 Indignation Induced Ice Packs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters, however all the other creative aspect of this story belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** Wow, Hi everyone! I'm getting such a fantastic response from this story! Thank you so much! Please don't forget to tell your friend's about it!

I know I'm a few days late. As I've warned before, I'm a little busy this month so please bare with me. I do not get a day off this week and heading into next week, so there's a chance that another update may not happen until/around the weekend of 4/23.

I was going to split this chapter up, but seeing as how short the last chapter was I wanted to give you something to actually read :). So here's to making it up to you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Indignation Induced Ice Packs**

The following monday Serena was sitting at lunch poking her chicken salad with her fork. It was her and Mina's official first day back at Juban High. The girls had spent a good deal of their weekend getting Mina's belongings situated. Apparently Serena wasn't the only person who liked to travel bicontinental with "a whole continent" worth of stuff.. _take that Dr Dick-wad_.

Serena growled at her chicken salad and set her fork down. She couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful, mysterious creature that kept creeping into her life and she was frustrated for allowing him to get under her skin. She was also exhausted from the lack of sleep since the incident Saturday morning at the hospital. Most of the time when she had dozed off she'd imagined getting chased by bloody zombies.

"What's wrong Serena?" Mina asked sitting beside her sister and pulling out her lunch.

Serena sighed, "Just tired today."

Mina laughed. "_You're_ tired?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Serena smirked before grabbing Mina and pulling her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Mina searched Serena's face. _She does look a little tired._

"I don't know. I guess I just missed you, that's all."

"It was only three days Serena... what's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise." Serena smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Hey girls." Lena interrupted as she plopped down on the other side of the lunch bench that Mina and Serena where sharing in the courtyard by the cafeteria.

"Hi," they replied in unison.

"It feel's just like old times to see you two sitting here."

They all smiled at each other knowingly as they each thought _This is how it's supposed to be_.

"So weird not having Ami here though," Mina added looking at the spot beside Lena. Serena's gaze drifted that way too.

Lena laughed, "Yeah, but you guys know she deserves to be at that smart-kid school. She's a little out of our league."

Mina furrowed her brow at Lena, "Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"

Mina threw a cracker in Lena's direction and though she ducked, it still pelted Lena in the head. In mock-anger she rounded the table in a flash and put Mina in a head lock and started ruffling up her hair.

"Okay, okay! Truce!" Mina yelled, _don't mess up my hair!_

Serena and Lena laughed, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"So," Lena started sitting back down, "After school I'm meeting Rae at the arcade. Andrew's working and his _brother_ is supposed to meet him to pick something up."

Both girl's perked up in her direction and Lena rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes, you'll be there?"

They both nodded and Lena laughed. All weekend, Lena had filled everyone in on what she'd learned about Darien from Andrew. Needless to say, they all had developed a crush without even having seen a picture of the guy. All of them with one exception.

"So Lena, what's up with you and Andrew anyways?" Serena asked nonchalantly. Secretly she was dying to know.

Lena blushed.

"Oh, wow," Mina emphasized.

"It's nothing really..." Lena looked down at her hands.

Serena took a bite of her food and chewed on it, thinking of how to approach the matter to get Lena to spill the beans. Mina was clearly doing the same.

"He and Rita aren't doing very well right now, So I'm just being - a friend." She finally said.

Mina and Serena both stopped chewing and turned slowly to look at each other and then back to Lena.

"What do you mean they aren't doing well?" Mina asked as Serena took another bite of food, hoping the casualty over it all would help the conversation.

"Well, she's enjoying Africa and thinks she might like to stay and Andrew doesn't really have any interest in moving there..." Lena took a bite of her own food.

Serena swallowed her chicken salad before continuing, "...but you're hoping he will call it quits and date you?"

She was spot on and she knew it, but Lena couldn't admit it to herself, much less to anyone else.

"No, I just want to be there for him right now."

"Lena, you're going to get your heart broken," Mina blurted.

Lena finally looked up to meet eyes with both girls.

"That's a possibility, but I'll deal with that when it gets here."

Serena was shocked. Lena sounded so grown up. Was she really going to have to make decisions like this eventually?

_You already have,_ Her conscious countered.

Yes, but loving someone like Andrew was totally different than being a doormat for someone like Michael. And having someone you truly love choose another over you... that's heart wrenching just thinking about it.

Pushing her food around her plate again, Serena thought more of her situation in America and how she was dealing with her own issues right now. Yes, Lena made it sound like a piece of cake and like she could handle the possible looming heartbreak; but Serena had to wonder if she really knew what she was getting herself into.

While she did have to agree their situations were entirely different, they could inevitably end the same: aversions to dating, not trusting anything with a peen (yes, I said peen) and most definitely unwanted vices that will follow you the rest of your life. She didn't want that for her friend.

Just then the bell sounded and the girls said their goodbye's before heading back to class. As Serena made her way to room 302, her thoughts wandered back to Dr Dick-wad. If Lena could befriend Andrew and be there for him through doubts of his relationship with another woman - despite the decision he might make... then Serena should be able to take Dick-wad's words with a grain of salt. Besides, she'd been through much worse in the past year.

_He's an insignificant fool anyhow, what does he know?_

With her new reasoning, she made her way into math. Sulking immediately at the realization that this was _one_ topic she wasn't willing to reason with just yet. Reasoning with math was just managing to pass at this point...

After school Serena ran home to change. She slid on a pair of black leggings with a grey rolling stones t-shirt and grabbed her flat leather Prada boots with it's matching jacket out of the closet. She washed her face and re-applied her moisturizer and mascara. The she grabbed her wallet, phone and lip gloss and slid them in her jacket pockets as she hurried out the front door.

When she got to the street she realized she'd forgotten to fix her hair, yanking it out of it's braid and running her fingers through it.

"Serena!" Mina yelled running down the street.

"Where were you after school?" Serena asked.

"My teacher held me." Mina sighed, bummed that Serena was already ready without her.

"I'll wait, hurry." Serena said as Mina sprinted towards the door.

Serena fumbled with her hair for a few minutes and gave up. It was a wreck, at this point, she couldn't be bothered. She started pacing while waiting for Mina. Why was she so concerned about meeting Andrew's brother, anyhow? He's older, a Doctor, he couldn't possibly be interested in a bunch of high school girls.

_Besides the fact that you hate anything with a penis right now to begin with._

If she could slap her conscious, she would have. That's beside the point.

_Is it?_

"Okay, lets go!" Mina said giddily skipping past Serena.

Following at a glacial pace, Serena found she was no longer enthusiastic about this whole thing.

"What are you doing?" Mina called behind her frustrated, "Come on! Get a fire under your ass already!"

A few people who clearly understood english turned to stare at Mina over her vulgar choice of words and Serena laughed. Mina stop abruptly and turned around, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. She was wearing a red skirt with a white top and a navy cardigan.

_Very Patriotic_ thought Serena.

Mina glared.

"Okay... Okay." Serena shook her head and ran to catch up with her.

They got to the arcade in record time and slowed their place, walking up casually. Rae and Lena were standing out front waiting.

"Took you long enough," Rae said sticking out her tongue. Serena pointed in Mina's direction.

"What?" she huffed, pulling her skirt down and fluffing her hair.

"You're the one who got held after school!"

"Wait... it wasn't _you_?" Rae and Lena said in sequence.

As the girls began to laugh Serena rolled and started for the door. She couldn't really rebuttal considering she _usually was_ the one who was held after.

"Why did she make you stay anyways, Mina?" Serena asked as the doors opened and closed behind them.

"Hey girls! Over here!" Andrew called from the counter.

Serena looked up to see Andrew waving them over, as a dark haired man sat on the stool by the counter. The man turned around to look in their direction and Serena stopped walking abruptly, causing Rae to smack into her.

"Seeereeeenaaaaa." Rae growled.

Serena glared at the man on the stool as he raised his eyebrows in mock shock at her.

_Dick-wad._

"omigosh, he's sooo cute." Rae whispered, peering around Serena.

Serena began walking forward again, hanging to the back of the group as they finally reached the bar.

"Hi Andrew," Lena said smiling, he smiled back at her and nodded.

"Lena, Mina, Rae, Serena," Andrew said acknowledging each of them by name, "_This_ is my brother, Darien."

Serena rolled her eyes and leaned against the bar on the other side of Lena, trying to hide from Darien's obvious stare.

The other girls kindly said hello as Ami came through the door.

"Hi Ami," Mina acknowledged as Ami made her way over to the group.

"Hi." She smile. Ami strode up to Mina's side and looked curiously at Darien. One could imagine her thoughts in that moment, framing all the questions she had about neurology in her head and planning out a route of attack. Serena smirked, she wouldn't mind seeing Darien squirm under the pressure of playing 21 questions (medical ones, of course).

"This is our friend Ami." Rae chimed in, "Ami, this is Darien, Andrew's brother."

_Enough with the formalities, well all know who he is. _Serena thought to herself.

"Hello," Darien said politely nodding his head in her direction. "It really is a pleasure to meet you all finally. I hear so much about you."

"Really?" Lena gushed. Darien smiled sadly at the girl's obvious likeness for his brother. Serena caught the look in his eye and huffed.

"Funny, it's not really all that pleasurable for me." She mumbled as she turned away from the group, heading towards the bathroom.

Everyone exchanged measured glances of confusion.

"What's with _her_?" Ami questioned out loud, everyone shrugged and cast a pointed glance to Mina.

"Don't look at _me_." Mina shook her head.

Serena stomped down the hall and into the bathroom while growling a string of profanities under her breath _how-the-hell-is-andrew-related-to-that-asshole? I-should-have-known-fuckityfuckfuckingshit_ before kicking the trash can a multiple times. She missed on the last kick and hit the wall, yelping at the searing pain she now felt in her big toe. Her eyes stung as they watered instantly from the hit and she leaned over and took a few deep breaths before pulling off her boot to inspect the damage.

"Crap," she whined. Her toe was already turning colors and the bone just above her Metatarsal was tender. After a few minutes she slide her boot back on and wiped her eyes before opening the door to the restroom. Andrew was standing on the other side of it with a basket of dirty rags and a confused look on his face.

"Not _one_ word." She huffed before limping past him back into the arcade.

He didn't say anything, instead nodding and hurrying off to dump the rags in the launder.

"Serena, what happened?" Mina asked as she made her way back out into the open area. She and Rae were sitting with Darien as Lena and Ami played a game close by. Darien turned away from Rae to look at Serena as she hobbled over to the counter for support.

"Nothing," Serena smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

Her eye's met Darien's after his finished wandering up her body and she clenched her jaw before turning towards LIzzie. Liz was standing behind the counter looking at her like she'd been asked a considerably hard math question.

"Could I, um, get some ice?" Serena said as low as possible.

"You've been saying that a lot lately you know... Jesus, What did you _dooo_?" Mina whispered walking closer to Serena.

"I accidentally kicked something I didn't mean to... kick." Serena said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. _Anger management much?_

Mina laughed, "you're kidding me? right?"

Serena glared at her and she stopped laughing immediately.

"Is there a problem?" Darien asked, "Are you alright?" The two girls looked up to see Darien standing now. His full attention on them. One could practically see the hearts in Mina's eyes.

Serena turned back to Lizzie who had returned with the ice. She mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to hobble over to a table at the front of the arcade without looking at Darien again.

_Stubborn girl, _Darien thought.

Mina's eye's met Rae's and she shrugged, not having any clue what was going on.

"So Darien, how do you like being home?" Rae asked, attempting to pick the conversation back up.

Darien turned to look over in Serena's direction before looking back at the girls.

"It's, um, well it's great. The work is exhausting, but its nice to be close to family again." He smiled at them. He knew he shouldn't be worried about Serena, but he couldn't help it. There were so many unspoken words and so many things that shouldn't be left unsorted.

"Andrew told us you're pretty good at the 3D games. Why don't you show us some of your fancy skills?" Mina suggested nudging Darien. Darien smiled his dazzling smile at her and she nearly melted like putty.

"I actually need to get going pretty soon," He said looking at his watch. "Work."

"Oh," Mina said. "Rae?"

"Um, sure?" She smiled, clearly preferring to stay and talk to Darien.

"I can watch you girls play a game or two," He added. "just, um... give me a minute."

The girls eyes sparkled as he turned to walk away from them. Mina and Rae headed in the direction of Lena and Ami, while still watching Darien. Until Mina crashed into the end of a game and literately saw stars.

"Serena?" Darien said as he approached her slowly. Putting a hand in his pocket casually.

Serena didn't acknowledge him as she sat staring over her left shoulder out the window. Her injured foot was propped in the chair to her right as she held the ice on it.

_wow._ Darien thought as he stared at her profile. Her jawline and soft pale complexion was radiant in the afternoon glow of the sun. This girl was a pain in the ass, but that didn't make her any less beautiful.

"Go away, please." Serena finally whispered. Trying her hardest not to look at the man whom she'd allowed to invade her every thought the past two days.

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" He asked stepping forward and motioning towards her foot.

"It's fine." She snapped.

"Are you always so stubborn?" He snapped back.

"No, just a train wreck, remember?" Serena turned to glare at him. He was leaning on the table in her direction. His proximity made her nervous, but she stared at him with the same intensity that he was sending her way.

Darien sighed and shook his head. "I'm quite sure I've already apologized for that. I'd had a long day at work, remember?" He tried to speak with as much conviction as he could muster. He really was sorry about what he had said during their encounter on his walk home Friday night. He didn't mean to snap at the girl, it had just frustrated him that she'd purposely put herself in danger. "This isn't about that though, is it?"

Serena laughed dryly and shook her head, looking back out the window._ The audacity of this guy. _

They were silent for a moment when all of a sudden Serena felt the ice pack shift on her foot and looked over to see Darien taking it off. He'd pulled up a chair and was now sitting at the end of the table, right by her foot.

"Hey!" Serena huffed, "What are you doing?"

She reached for the ice pack and Darien pulled back his hand so she couldn't reach it. Raising his eyebrows, amused that she would play that game with a guy nearly twice her size.

Serena sighed in defeat and Darien began to exam her foot.

"What on earth did you kick?" He asked, a hint of shock in his voice.

Serena winced in pain as he touched the top of her foot right above her large toe. He looked up at her to gauge her reaction to his touch.

"A wall..."

Darien tried to conceal the smile that threatened the corners of his mouth but he couldn't hold it back.

"You kicked a wall?"

"Yes, well anal retentive pricks tend to get me on edge." Serena said matter of factly crossing her arms.

Darien rolled his eyes at her dramatic appeal.

"This is going to be pretty bruised. You might even have a fracture right here." Serena yelped at the pressure he put on the top of her foot.

"What the hell! You didn't have to push _that_ hard!" Serena exclaimed. All of a sudden her eyes became blurry.

Darien just started at her, furrowing his brow. He really hadn't pressed that hard.

"You knew... didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me." Serena shook her head, finally giving in to her thoughts.

Darien's features changed to something besides confusion as his eyes met hers and Serena's anger began boiling so badly that the pain barely registered anymore.

"I didn't know for certain, but I, I had an idea of who you were. Yes." Darien admitted defeatedly.

"How could you? Is that why you suddenly changed your tune towards me?"

Dariens lips pressed into a grim line, "_that _is absurd. Absolutely not."

"What's going on over here?" Andrew said approaching the table cautiously. To say he was confused would probably be an understatement.

Serena yanked her foot back from Darien and stood up, pushing back her chair. "Your _ever so sweet_ brother thinks I might have broken my foot on _your_ wall because in short he's _actually _a perpetual _asshole." _

She began to walk around Darien as her foot gave way to a searing pain.

"Oooooww," Serena cried.

Darien's hands shot out and around her, pulling her too him so she didn't fall. She lifted her foot up of the floor shaking it trying to make the pain go away but it only got worse.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Darien said after a moment, more agitated than before.

Serena opened her eyes and leaned away determined to stand on her own as Darien shifted his weight onto his feet. He kept her steady, yet refuse to let her go, as he stood and placed her feet back on the floor.

"Is everything okay?"

Serena looked up to find Andrew and all four girls glancing between her and Darien. She didn't know whether to blush from embarrassment, be angry or just go ahead and die already.

Tears finally levied the brim of her eyes and ran down her face as she choked out, "I think I broke my foot."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Don't forget to **Review** and let me know. xoxo - GnYS


	7. CH 6 Mocking Conscious & Baiting Blushes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the Characters, however all the other creative aspect of this story belong to TheGirlNtheYellowShoes.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank All of you wonderful people for being SO patient with me this month! I promise not to take so long with the next chapter and with most of my RL work caught up for the rest of May I definitely have more time for all of you lovely people! I hope you all had a fantastic cinco de mayo and mother's day! That said, Here is the much awaited next chapter! 3

* * *

Serena sat on a gurney in a private room off the ER after getting her foot x-rayed. She was _pissed_; At herself, at Dick-wad and at the wall of The Crown for being so_ friggin' hard_. Those weren't the only reasons that Serena was fuming though, she was also internally scolding herself for not having seen all the signs pointing to Dick-wad being Andrew's brother.

_How did I miss this?_

Huffing loudly, Serena crossed her arms and leaned back against the pillows glaring at her foot which was now wrapped in ice and bandages. She waited impatiently for Dick-wad or some equivalent to return with the film results as she thought back to the events that transpired at the Arcade.

Darien hadn't given her a choice but to go to the hospital with him while the girls stayed behind with Andrew. She'd protested for five minutes straight before Darien had thrown her over his shoulder and put her in his car effectively ending the argument... because as angry as she was, part of her found that extremely hot.

However, Serena was too stubborn to be swayed _that _much by Darien's sudden sexiness. So, rather than engage his attempts at conversation on the way to the hospital, she had stared out the passenger window and ignored him.

When they arrived at Tokyo Medical University Hospital, Darien had taken care of everything and had gotten her back to the radiology tech immediately. That made Serena feel slightly guilty for her immaturity in the car, until Darien "kindly" asked a nurse to watch her...

_Watch me? What, Did he think I might start pressing buttons like a 5 year old and break some precious piece of medical equipment?_

Serena's internal fuming grew visible to the nurse as she thought about this. She was _minutely_ beginning to believe that Darien saw her as a child, especially seeing as he felt it was necessary to assign her a baby sitter.

Though while Serena was grateful she would not be having any _Dawn of the Living Dead_ replays, she couldn't get past the _Babysitters Club_ now taking up camp at the foot of her bed trying to play 21 questions with her.

...even though said nurse was currently leaning away from Serena as if she might implode.

Once Serena was taken care of, Darien had disappeared to change into his work attire and check his rounds to prepare for the nights work ahead of him. This had taken much longer than he'd expected and Darien found himself constantly checking his watch while trying to get caught up on work. As he silently wondered if Serena was going to make like "Cinderella" on him again.

After waiting an excruciatingly long 30 minutes during which time the curious nurse tried to engage Serena in petty conversation, Darien reappeared looking slightly disheveled... and... extremely hot?

_Hello scrubs and lab coat. McDreamy, who? _Serena raised both eyebrows; half in amusement at her thought, half in astonishment at the sight before her. She quickly regained her composure though as Darien paused in the door way and tilted his head. A small smirk danced across his face.

_Busted!_

"Miss. Natsumi." Darien continued. Acknowledging the Nurse as he entered the room and held out his hand expectantly for Serena's chart. Serena cocked an eyebrow curiously while mentally noting the blush that crept into the milky-toned woman's face as she turned away from Darien to grabbed the clipboard.

_Oh really? Crushing much sweetheart?_

"Miss Tuskino," Darien acknowledge Serena next. She rolled her eyes at his formality, but he ignored it as he smiled warmly at Miss. Natsumi and scanned over the papers under the clip, "Vitals are looking good. Thank you Ann, You may go now. Dr Seijuurou needs you."

The nurse looked slightly baffled but nodded and hesitantly left the room. There was dead silence as the door clicked back into place.

"Bad news..." Darien finally spoke. He sighed as he flipped on the lighted wall panel and firmly place the x-ray film on top. "You have a small fracture."

Serena groaned in annoyance as she watched Darien point out the incriminating evidence of her metatarsal-mishap on the film. Her foot ached as if he'd actually touched it instead of a piece of plastic parading as a photo some 6 feet away.

"You also have a few contusions on the front of the ankle. Which match the musculature swelling that first appeared at the arcade. You most-likely jammed and strained the area on impact."

Serena sat silently and looked down at her hands.

"Good news is it may not take a full six weeks to heal." Darien turned towards Serena as she looked back up to meet his eyes. She could read the guilt in his brilliant blue orbs, but she didn't understand it.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" She asked shrugging.

"Serena, how did you manage to kick a wall?" Darien brought his thumb and forefinger up to pinch the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

She hesitated as she flushed red in embarrassment. "I was kicking the trash can in the bathroom and... I missed."

Darien smiled and shook his head. "You are something else."

Serena looked down at her hands again silently. His smile made her nervous, why couldn't he be angry at her again?

"Well I guess we need to get you in a cast then..."

"you're kidding, right?" She choked in disbelief.

"Well, typically that's what happens when a person breaks their foot Miss. Tuskino."

Irritation marked her face as it changed from an embarrassing shade to an angry red color.

That _was more like the dick-wad I know._

"Will you stop with the formalities? Dr Darien." Serena mocked.

Darien smothered a smirk and Serena's irritation grew.

"With all the fu...technology we have these days, you all haven't come up with something better than a friggin' cast?"

Darien chuckled, the girl had spunk.

"Seriously. that's almost as bad as all the trees the medical industry destroys!"

Darien cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, "I didn't realize you were such a tree hugging hippy, Miss Prada."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Enrique Salvatore!"

He blanched at her reference to the gay pool boy in Legally Blonde (Which he wouldn't have known if it wasn't for his last "movie night date" turned "movie night disaster").

"Look, paperwork is something that is slowly coming around. Doctors are warming to the idea of computerized files. However, casts are not really ever going to change. So you might want to work on your anger management skills a little bit." He said as he shot her a crooked grin.

Serena couldn't help the heat as it rose to her face, her irritation changed form like a chameleon as she blushed again. Hard.

As Darien's charm sparkled in his beautiful blue gaze, Serena reddened even more - this time in embarrassment as she realized he'd noticed her obvious blush.

Turning away from Serena to give her a minute to compose herself, he continued gathering the supplies for her temporary cast.

_Her blush is a beautiful contrast against her pale milky skin._ Darien thought as he began to wonder how many other ways he could make Serena blush before his thoughts turned more than innocent. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"What made you bring up paperwork anyhow?" He asked curiously. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"The papers on the reception desk out front." She replied looking at her hands.

Darien furrowed his eyebrow.

"Saturday, when I came to give back your pager. I was just going to leave it with a note, but I didn't know what was important and what was scrap." She looked up to meet his eyes. "That's why I ended up in the back hallway..."

Darien paused from what he was doing before walking over to her. His features transformed with each step, the sadness and guilt in his eyes became as clear as if it were written on paper.

"I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Serena shrugged. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, which tends to happen a lot - especially around you," She cocked an eyebrow.

He chuckled lightly.

"You shouldn't have left without letting me look you over, you know."

"You never came back and I had to go pick up my sister."

The guilt intensified in Darien's features. Though he'd been sorry that she'd had to witness the gruesome scene on Saturday at the hospital, he was actually more sorry about the fact that he'd gotten pulled away when he'd specifically told her he'd be right back.

"I did come back, you were just... gone... when I did."

"Yes, well there were a many other people whom needed a lot more attention then I did. So I think we'll both survive."

They stared into each others eyes until Serena realize how close they were and leaned back on the gurney. At the same time Darien took a step away from the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"When's the last time you slept?"

Serena shrugged and Darien sighed in response. He didn't want to get into another argument with the girl just yet. He knew there were deeper wounds (from saturday and possibly prior) there, but he would find another way to approach them.

"Couldn't someone else do this?" Serena waved a hand at her foot.

Darien felt a stab of pang and Serena immediately caught herself, seeing it in his eyes before he carefully hid it.

_fluuuuub, ya dumb ass,_ her conscious mocked.

"I mean, don't you have a more important job. I thought you worked on brains?" She pointed to her head.

_And _you're_ an idiot that obviously needs your brain worked on._

Darien cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "Yes, I do. If you'd prefer for me to let one of the other _residents in training_ free on you. I can do so."

"No, it's okay." she fidgeted with her hands some more.

Darien was starting to wonder if that was a habit she had when she was uncomfortable. He turned his gaze towards the cart again to begin prepping the material and finally fit her foot for the splint base, allowing it to sit for a moment before he wrapped the beige colored bandage around it.

"Because the fracture is so low on your foot, you're going to have to use crutches for a few days. Afterwards we'll see about getting you in a walking boot that you can remove when you shower." Darien explained. Wrapping the last bit of fabric around her calf and attaching it.

She just nodded. This was going to be a miserable experience. She could barely walk down a street without tripping over her own two feet, now she was adding two sticks to the death match.

_You're doomed._

She wondered, if she faked a brain injury, if Darien could get rid of her bitch of a self conscious.

_probably not..._

"Are you okay?" Darien said touching her chin.

The feeling of his fingers on her skin made her gasp as she looked up to meet his eyes. Apparently she'd been having an internal battle with herself for a while. All the supplies were already put to the side.

"yes," she said barely audible.

Darien regarded her quietly as Serena just stared back into his gaze. Again.

_Don't get sappy or anything._

As if he'd heard her conscious mocking them, he spoke. "You're ready to go Miss. Tsukino." He broke his gaze and let his hand slip from her face as he reached over to grab her paperwork, "I just need you to sign a few things."

Serena was unsure of what had just happened. She nodded silently and took the paperwork from Darien. She began flipping through the pages, scanning the words as she went.

"Look, um," Darien paused, rubbing both of his eyes as if he were tired. Serena stopped studying the paperwork and looked up through her lashes at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I can't take you home because I'm on call, but If you'd like I can call Andrew to come get you?" He looked back at Serena. Taking in her beautiful form from head to toe, she'd pulled all her hair to one shoulder, leaving her left jawline bare.

She eyed Darien for a moment before shaking her head, "That isn't necessary. I can call a cab."

Darien nodded, "of course."

She signed the back of the release form, without breaking eye contact, and then reached out towards Darien with the stack in her hand. Darien took them and looked them over before placing them in her folder.

Then held out a hand for her, "Shall we?"

Serena didn't hesitate; which she wouldn't realize until she was in the cab and could ponder over the whys. She placed one of her hands in his and used the other to help push off the bed. As her foot landed on the floor Darien put a hand around her waist to steady her.

The air caught in Serena's throat at his close proximity and she looked up to find him gazing down at her.

"Stop looking at me like that," Serena pulled back as her cheeks began to flush.

Darien just smirked at the two completely different responses she'd given him.

She huffed, grabbing her death sticks and began to make her way towards the door. For a moment Darien wondered if he should put the girl in a wheel chair, but he decided he wasn't quite ready to argue with her again so he kept quiet.

Serena paused as she reached the door and waited for Darien to open it. When she didn't continue moving again right away Darien looked at her curiously.

Her curiosity matched his own, "You knew what movie I was referencing earlier, didn't you?

Darien squirmed. "Well, yes... unfortunately."

Serena giggled gloriously for the first time ever in front of Darien and it warmed his heart.

"I don't think I want to know..."

"Please," He begged mercilessly, "_don't ask._"

He grinned at her and she shook her head as she turned to continue out the door.

As Darien followed Serena out of the room he realized there was a lot more to this girl than meets the eye. He also realize that as much as she intrigued him and he wanted to find out more about her, he was much too old for her. That part bothered him deeply, but as she turned around to look to see if he was still behind her and took in his quizzical face. She actually smiled. That beautiful white glinting smile that could crush a persons very soul. Darien decided he might just go to hell, but he was going to get to know Ms. Tuskino, besides - it might just be a sin not to.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Ali & En have made an appearnce! Hmmmm, I wonder who was Darien's disaster date? Any thoughts? **Review** and let me know! :-)


End file.
